


You've Got It

by gloss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds some calm, with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got It

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Marcia, all the way.
> 
> title from Sebadoh, [You've Got It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpsuQxjGplY): _I don't quite get it but I know you've got it_

The more she trains, the more she learns she doesn't understand. Luke says, exasperatingly calmly, that, yes, that's how it ought to be. Then he shrugs at something she can't see, just to her left, shaking his head, acknowledging that, yes, he didn't listen when he should have.

The Force _talks_ to him. 

All it does to her is make things _difficult_.

She fidgets too much, she's too forthright, she's too hurt.

"Too hurt," he tells her, back to her, reassembling a light saber. 

She can't make sense of that. She's not sure she wants to be able to.

When she tells Finn what Luke said, he gets mad enough to be a little fearsome. Poe watches him fume, uncharacteristically quiet, and doesn't say anything until Finn gets up to clear their table, banging trays and grumbling darkly.

"He's just worried about you," he says when they're alone.

"Finn?"

He takes another sip of caffeine beverage before replying. "I meant Skywalker. But, yeah, Finn, too."

"Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing," she says. "It's all so fake. And I'm just going along with it."

Poe nods. "Did they have you talk to anyone? After Ren?"

"I got debriefed," she says.

His smile tilts into another expression entirely. "Yeah, me, too. But if you want to, I don't know --"

"I don't like talking about it," she says.

"Me neither," Poe says. His eyes are very steady on her, and Rey thinks of horizons, destinations and targets. "If you get tense or upset, though. Come by. We don't have to talk."

She doesn't know what to say to that. Poe's getting to his feet, grabbing his helmet, looking around for BB-8.

"Come by for what?" she asks.

"Anything," Poe says. "Whatever you want. Just think about it."

"You putting the moves on my best friend?" Finn asks, mock-shoving Poe aside. "This sleazebag bugging you, Rey?"

She smiles. "Not at all."

Finn wards Poe off without turning around, just slapping and shuffling his feet, scuffling blind. "Let me know. Guy's a player and a half."

Poe gets Finn in a headlock and says something about "playing him all night long", so Rey goes back to the counter for seconds. They're still wrestling when she returns.

She feels a little better, she realizes. That's interesting.

*

It's about releasing tension, Poe tells her via holo-gab. Physically, emotionally. "Being there for each other, if you need it."

Rey hasn't encountered the idea before. But there's so much she hasn't pondered, so much she doesn't get. At least this is an invitation, rather than one more impenetrable fortress wall she's never going to be able to scale.

"You can trust me," he adds in another message when he's back from a flight. "I want you to know that."

Ren said something similar, something about how well he understood her, what he could teach her.

But Luke helped her break that apart, see what greed motivated the lie and twisted the words. She tries the same technique on Poe's statement, and finds she cannot see anything he'd stand to gain by lying. He's already a decorated pilot, he's basically head over heels for Finn, and vice versa; she has nothing he needs. His offer is genuine.

*

Rey picks furiously at the snarled wire. She can do this in her sleep! She _has_ done it in her sleep! There's absolutely no reason she can't do this.

Luke tells her to take her time. There is no knot that cannot be undone, given enough patience. 

He might be right -- she knows he's right -- but every moment she spends with these wires is making her angrier. She might as well give up now and save everyone all the trouble.

She never used to be this impatient. It's only now, told about the value of patience, that she feels herself coming up short. Before, alone, she could do anything because she had to.

Now there's the chance to fail and it's here, there, everywhere.

Being back on base is making everything that much worse. There's a constant low whine, like sand gnats gathering, of people's worries and fears, their regrets and dreams. It settles in her ears and creeps along her skin.

Luke says she'll get used to it. She doesn't believe him.

She checks the duty roster, then goes to the barracks.

Poe answers his door with squinty eyes and hair sticking up every which way. He appears to be naked.

"You said I should come by," Rey tells him as he peers blearily at her. "If I needed." She opens her hands, then closes them. "Your help. Some help."

"Yeah, yeah, come in --" He opens the door and steps aside for her. The light is off inside his room, but both moons are near full, so everything is slightly silvery in the dark.

"Where's Finn?" she asks. 

Poe is busy, it looks like, rapidly making his bed, balling up clothes and tossing them into the corner, then smoothing down the covers.

"I know you were asleep, you don't have to hide it," she points out, then hears herself. "Oh. You were _asleep_ , I should --"

He catches her arm as she turns to go. "Stay." Holding her hand, he tugs her over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm up now. And Finn is...where is Finn?" He scrubs his free hand through his hair. "He's around."

She laughs a little. It's uncomfortable, and she should feel bad for waking him up, but she doesn't. He's so _confused_ but trying not to be. That's really nice of him, in a way that he doesn't have to be. 

He smiles when she laughs and that's very nice, too. Rey looks down at their hands, then out over the room.

"You said," she starts, and then stops, because he knows what he said. Unless he doesn't, unless he was drunk or under the influence of something else, in which case she's making an even bigger mistake.

Poe's rubbing his thumb along the side of her hand, very slow but firm, and Rey smiles at him.

"Well," she says. "So here I am."

"Hey," he says.

"Hello," she replies promptly, politely, then realizes he's being silly when his smile widens. "Do you want to kiss?"

He blinks a little at that and his eyebrows go up, but his smile doesn't falter and he squeezes her hand. "Sure. Like kissing."

Rey's seen him kissing Finn, more times than she can count. "Likes it" is an understatement, she thinks. She tilts her head and Poe's hands come up to her face, then back into her hair, and he holds her so lightly that two things are true at once: she can barely feel it and she can't imagine _not_ feeling it. He doesn't tell her to relax, or to concentrate, or anything like she was worried about. This isn't training, she understands all of a sudden. She can't mess this up. His thumbs stroke the edge of her eye sockets and when he does kiss her, it's every bit as light and glancing and gentle.

With Finn, he tends to be a lot more mobile. They both make a lot of noise and there's all this shifting and butting and strange little bites on their lips and faces. And they laugh a lot, and punch each other's shoulders before kissing some more.

But with Rey, he seems to breathe out into the kiss, like a seal diving deep off the rocks of Luke's island, and stay there. Her mouth feels warm, and his tongue makes darting circles along her own, which is even warmer. He murmurs when she tries it on him, his fingers tightening in her hair, and she can feel his smile curving against her own skin.

He eases them down onto their sides and Rey doesn't know where to put her arms. The one underneath her is poking, elbow-first, into the bunk and the one on top is just kind of flopping around. Poe's naked skin is warm to the touch, soft, hairy in places. She hadn't thought about the hair. She doesn't know what to do with it.

Luke would have a lot to say about this, about getting ahead of herself, getting in her own way, forgetting that her body is not a foe but her friend. 

"Hmm," Poe murmurs, kissing just the side of her mouth, combing the hair back from her face, off her neck. "Easy."

Rey wiggles this way and that, but nothing is _right_. Everything is far from comfortable. Then Poe shifts forward, does something with his other arm and chest, and tucks himself against her, so she's tilted slightly above him, kissing down into his open smile.

That works. That works _really_ well, and the warmth of the kiss starts to unfurl down her throat, across her chest. Her arm finds a good place to rest, folded against Poe's shoulder, her hand on the curve where shoulder turns into throat. There, his skin is soft and taut, smooth.

She feels a little drowsy, like she just ate more than usual, and she wants to stretch, feel the warmth all the way down to her toes, and then stretch again. So she does, the kiss deepening into Poe's mouth. His tongue thrums against hers, and his hand is on her waist now, holding her, his fingers spread.

She doesn't know how long this goes on. Kissing is better than meditating for losing time, it would seem. How long is this sort of thing supposed to take? (And, while she's at it, what _is_ this sort of thing, anyway? Kissing your best friend's boyfriend who also wants to be your friend [but not your boyfriend]?) The questions hover in her mind, a little remote, not very pressing, and eventually they fade, break up, and steam away, and all the while, she's still kissing Poe.

His mouth feels hot against her lips. Literally, that is; the temperature is elevated. Some stubble is coming up and he shivers when she tests her lips against the round edge of his jaw.

"This is good, yeah?" he asks, and she's surprised to hear him sounding so husky. He moves his palm up and down her side, ribs to waist to hip and back up. 

"Yes." She wonders why he doesn't move against her, or try to touch her breasts. She can feel the concern radiating out from his mind, or his heart, whatever it is, feel his restraint and kindness pass like breezes across her skin. "Are you all right?"

He blinks up at her, his smile settling into something a little quieter, and stills his hand on her waist. "More than just all right."

"Because if you wanted to do something else," Rey says, "maybe we could, if that was --"

"I," Poe says, voice still rough, eyes heavy, "want whatever you do. What do you want?"

"It feels good," she says, just so they're clear. "You feel good. I want, though, I --"

He runs his palm down her hip, then squeezes, as he pushes himself up onto his elbow. "Can I touch you?"

All the warmth she's been banking from the kiss flares for a second, white-hot. Rey nods quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. She realizes she's aching, really aching, and when Poe's thumb brushes her hipbone, the heel of his hand pressing a little hard, she nods faster.

"Please," she says, and swallows against the sudden soreness in her throat. 

He kisses her again, light and shallow, his breath thundering into her mouth. He works his hand under the waistband of her trousers, pushes up to pop the fasteners, then curves his palm over her mound.

Rey wiggles a little, trying to firm his kisses, flinging an arm around his neck to hold him there. She spreads her legs, enough to quiet the ache for the moment, and lifts her hips up into Poe's hand.

He kisses her harder, finally, reaching in and down, cupping her and spreading her open at the same time. Rey lifts and falls against him, and he shushes her, soothes her with tiny kisses on her face, the tip of her nose, her eyebrows.

"We don't have to rush," he whispers. "Is this good? Do you want to show me what you do?"

Rey shakes her head. She can't open her eyes right now, but she presses against him, face and hips, and hopes he understands. "It's good," she whispers. "It's so good."

His hand is so much bigger than her own, and even though he moves confidently, it's thrilling because he _doesn't_ know what she likes; every brush of his thumb and squeeze of his palm is new against her, bright and hot and longed-for.

She can't stop kissing him, the side of his throat now while he runs two fingers between her outer lips, then inside her inner lips. She can smell herself, sharp against the backdrop of Poe's own bed-smell, which is warm and musky.

"You feel so good," he tells her, mouth on her ear, thumb lightly stroking the shaft of her clit. "You're so wet, and you feel so good."

Rey's breath comes in sharp stabs and corkscrewing sighs. Poe tries to quiet her, slowing his touches, deepening his kisses.

When the door opens, she sees the light change under her lids and feels Poe go absolutely still.

"What the _hell?_ " Finn breathes, and the door shuts, and Rey peers over Poe's shoulder.

"Finn," she says and closes her thighs, hard, against Poe's hand to keep him there. "Finn."

"Hey," Poe says, "this is --"

Finn stands there, jacket bunched up in his hands. She can't see his face, but the confusion barrels off him, hurt and incomprehension racing each other.

"Finn," she says, "can you come here? Is that okay?"

"Why," he says, flat and wary.

Poe buries his face against Rey's arm and breast. She reaches for Finn -- she can't possibly touch him, but she reaches for him, and reaches. She concentrates, opens toward him, tries to remind him how much she loves him. Finally he shakes his head, just once, and the confusion shifts down into something else.

"If you're messing with my mind..." he says, but it's light, and teasing, as he finally touches her hand and sits down next to her head.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks. Poe looks up now, at Finn, then at her, and his hand twitches, flexes, against her. "I think I want to kiss you. A lot."

"Man, let a guy get comfortable first. Maybe kick off my shoes, have a drink..." Laughing softly -- he would be the best audience for his own jokes if Poe wasn't always right there, ready to laugh -- Finn bends over and kisses Poe, first, then Rey. His arm goes around Poe's shoulder and stays there.

He kisses so much more deeply than Poe did, just _all_ there, right from the get go, and Rey arches up into it, opening her legs again, urging Poe on. He curls his thumb around her clit and strokes her hole with three fingers, hard and deep. She can feel the strength of Finn's grasp on Poe's arm travel down into his hand, into her, as she rises and falls and clings to Finn's kiss.

When she's alone, she tends to come in a sudden vertiginous fall, tipped over an edge, tumbling end over end, then done. Here, now, under Poe's hand and Finn's mouth, she shivers and _pushes_ and the pleasure glows outward in every direction, for a long time, until she's out of breath and heavy-limbed.

"You two're blowing my mind," Finn says a little later, swinging his legs up, so he's lying next to her, with Poe squeezed up between them. Rey shifts over against the wall so Poe has a little more room; he twists around, arm going around Finn, kissing him.

She doesn't know what they like to do when they're alone. She imagines they have a lot of sex, if the hickeys and jokes and constant bouncing, jostling touches are any indication. 

But right now Poe is just wrapped around Finn, kissing his ear, and their hands are moving together out of sight, elbows lifting in tandem, jerking Finn off.

Rey is wrung out and still, a cloth soaked in hot water and smacked against the floor. She hears their huffing, whining breaths, smells the sweat in the air, hears the bunk springs squeaking. Poe's whispering something to Finn, and they're chuckling a little, and then Finn's biting off a wheeze and rocking and Poe's grinding up against his ass.

It's so _different_ from what she just did. There's so much need and urgency shared between them. And it's pitched so high that it would be unbearable for her. 

But the result is pretty much the same: Finn yawns and hums a little, flinging himself over Poe, hand landing on Rey's chest. He grins and mutters something about sleep and then it's just quiet.

Poe turns, settling on his back, and looks at her. He seems content to look, and smile, and slip back to sleep.

Rey should be content, too. 

She _is_ \-- she hasn't felt this calm and strong in a long time, and it's because of them, both of them. She doesn't know if there are words to say that, however.

"Why me?" she asks Poe. 

Poe glances at her without stopping the slow play of his fingers in Finn's hair. He whispers back, "Thought it might help."

"It did," she says. "But why _me_?"

"You know what it's like." When he shrugs, she sees Ren, shiny black, wheedling voice. They grimace at the same time, and then Poe smiles a little sadly. "Plus, you're pretty, and I'm shallow. And he loves you, so much, so I --"

Rey adds up all the things he's saying, and the spaces between them, things he isn't saying but is indicating. "All right," she says. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Poe says and takes her hand to kiss her knuckles before lacing their fingers together and squeezing. "Think I might need a bigger bed, though."

"I don't think I need this all the time," she says. She doesn't want to get in the way. Nor does she want him to get the wrong idea. She can't imagine touching other people _all the time_ , the way they do. The idea alone makes her want to twitch and run.

"No," he says, "but when you do, you ought to be comfortable."

*

In the morning, Finn joins her in the mess. He looks happy, but has trouble meeting her eye. He's unsettled, she realizes.

"That was --" he starts, then sits down heavily. "Hi."

"Good morning," she says, finishing up her extra porridge and eyeing his. Finn usually doesn't even touch it.

He grins and hands over the bowl. "Help yourself."

"I did, last night," she tells him, and waits for him to get it. When he does, he's going to laugh _so hard_.


End file.
